


Turn to Page 43

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagura has trouble paying attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn to Page 43

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song "Shatter Me With Hope" by HIM.
> 
> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, Week 85 "Sensei," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kagura stared at her golden-eyed god before he shoved her back onto the bed, kissing her roughly. He placed small kisses on her jaw and neck on his way down to worship a breast. She threaded a hand into his silver tresses, the other gripped his shoulder, while he teased and tormented a nipple with his teeth. She gasped in protest when he released it to give equal treatment to its mate. Sesshoumaru switched to impatiently kissing down her belly. Kagura fisted the sheets when he plunged his tongue into her belly button as a preview to what he had planned. Sesshoumaru sat up suddenly, pulling Kagura’s body down slightly, gripping one leg tightly by her thigh, the other by just under her knee. He smirked before licking under her knee and placing teasing kisses down her inner thigh. Kagura moaned when he finally reached his destination. His lips and tongue moved enthusiastically against her sex. Then fingers came into play. She was so close.

Suddenly, Kagura felt a sharp jab to her side. She opened her eyes to find golden ones staring back at her. Sesshoumaru stood and stared down at his now awake student before turning to walk down the aisle, back to the podium.

“If you find me so boring, perhaps you would care to continue the lecture on Courbet’s ‘L’Origine du mode’?”


End file.
